1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless charging set that is capable of wirelessly charging a device regardless of location.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery performance of portable electronic devices has become a critical issue. Besides portable electronic devices, home appliances may be provided with a function of wirelessly transmitting data. However, power is typically supplied to the home appliances and the portable electronic devices through a power line.
Among wireless power transmission technologies, a technology exists for wirelessly supplying power to a device or a battery of the device using a resonator. However, when the device is charged using a wireless power transmission technology, a charging efficiency may decrease due to a location or an angle of the resonator of the device. For example, when a source resonator that provides the wireless power is positioned perpendicular to a target resonator that receives the wireless power, the wireless power may neither be transmitted nor be received.